Falling
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: EO songfic! Full summary inside! Please read and review! Reviews keep me sane!


**A/N: ****I'm so bored so I have decided to do a songfic!**

**The song is called 'Falling' and is ****sung by a British singer named Karen Louise.**

**I own nothing!**

**For so long now, I've tried not to love you**

**For so long now, I've tried not to care for you**

One summer night, Olivia and Elliot were the only two in the squad room finishing paper work. Olivia looked up at Elliot, she was so in love with him, but she couldn't do anything about it. "I've tried not to love you, but it's just too hard. I've tried not to care so much, but I love you way too much to stop" she thought as she sat staring at him with a smile.

Elliot noticed Olivia looking at him, so he looked up. "What are ya staring at, Liv?" he asked with a smile.

Olivia laughed; the laugh that Elliot loved. "Just you"

Elliot smiled. "Ok then" before going back to his paperwork.

_**C**_**os I've heard all those lines from others **

**And I've seen girls cry as you leave them**

**But temptations strong**

The next morning the 4 detectives sat at their desks, in silence. Munch leaned in to Fin and whispered in his ear. "You can cut the sexual tension between those two" he said referring to Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia just happened to over hear and looked up glaring at Munch.

"Got something to say, Munch?" Elliot asked as Olivia just sat there blushing.

Munch actually nodded. "Yeah, why don't the two of you do something about that sexual temptation between you" he said laughed.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, but then as quickly as they looked at each other they looked away and continued with their paperwork.

**I'm falling, but I just don't care**

**I'm fading, when I catch your stare**

**Seduce me, make believe that you're all mine**

**Just don't whisper lies for me**

**Just don't whisper lies for me**

As the day dragged on and Elliot and Olivia returned from a case, they sat at their desks finishing up their DD5s, it was Elliot's turn to look up at Olivia and stare at her beauty. He loved her but didn't say so, because he thought she didn't feel the same.

Olivia looked up smiling. "What's up, El?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing" and went back to his paperwork.

Olivia loved him so much and he loved her, but they didn't realise that they both shared the same feelings and were afraid to reveal their feelings to one another.

**We're together, I know that it ain't real**

**We're together, I know that you won't stay long**

**If I heard the pain you're causing**

**Would I have the strength to refuse you**

**But I'm not that strong**

It hurt the both of them secretly, since they didn't think that the other felt the same way. They knew if they were to get together, IAB wouldn't appreciate it. So for the time being, when they just sat at their desks everyday or when they were out catching perps or talking to victims, all they could do was stare at each other and feel like they were falling.

As Elliot stared at Olivia again that day, she felt like she was fading, she knew for a fact if Elliot was to get up and kiss her, she wouldn't have the strength to refuse him, she just didn't want to hear him whisper lies to her. "Seduce me, El. Make me believe that you're all mine" she thought as she and Elliot stared in to each other's eyes. Blue eyes looking into chocolate brown and chocolate brown looking into blue.

The squad room was now empty again, even Cragen had gone home.

"Don't stay too late, you two" he had said on his way out.

**I'm falling, but I just don't care**

**I'm fading, when I catch your stare**

**Seduce me, make believe that you're all mine**

**Just don't whisper lies for me**

**Just don't whisper lies for me**

About 45 minutes after everyone had left, Elliot couldn't take the temptation anymore, he got up out of his chair and walked up to Olivia, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the disabled toilet.

"Where are you taking me, El?" she asked giggling.

"In here, Liv" he said pushing open the toilet door and locking it behind them.

He pulled her close and began a very passionate kiss, which Olivia deepened and moaned in to his mouth. For the time being they didn't care about anyone or anything else, not even the IAB, as they made out.

Elliot and Olivia slid down to the floor as they removed each other's clothes. Once Elliot had removed Olivia's shirt and bra, he began to rub her right breast, causing her to moan so loud. Once Olivia had reached her first climax, Elliot entered her; she had to bite down on his shoulder to muffle her scream of pleasure.

"I'm gonna have a mark there tomorrow" he said laughing in between moans.

"Mmm-hmm" was all Olivia could reply with as she was moaning so much.

**Gotta kick the habit slowly**

**(You keep loving the wrong guys)**

**But I want someone to hold me**

**(Gotta stand on your 2 feet)**

**It's so easy to say "Quit him while you can"**

**But I don't care**

**Cos I don't have not then, not now, no no!**

As she and Elliot had sex, she thought back to when her mother always told her about how evil men were. But Elliot was not evil; she couldn't quit him, even if she had the chance. She doesn't care what people say, she would always love Elliot Stabler. Her partner and best friend. Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson had finally given in to the sexual temptation and loving every second, as they both climaxed at the same time.

They had just made love together for the very first time and loved it.

**I'm falling, but I just don't care**

**I'm fading, when I catch your stare**

**Seduce me, make believe that you're all mine**

**Just don't whisper lies for me**

**Just don't whisper lies for me**

**A/N: I decided to try something a little less angsty! Please review!**


End file.
